Midnight kissesArthurs prom
by JC Rose
Summary: A prom story starring the characters from Arthur. Based on a fic I wrote for Deviant Art with a beautiful picture of Arthur and Francine. Pairings galore and a beautiful set of romantic liaisons including the big crowning of King and Queen. Arthur and Francine are about to wait until midnight to go all the way. apparently I stole a title? it was my DA pics name actually but meh


**The Prom**

 **Part two... of the Arthur x Francine love saga.  
**

 **One: "i will stand by you"**

 **Two: "The prom"**

 **Three: "Marriage and a baby carriage"**

 **Arthur Style.**

 **By JC Rose**

 _Tonight is the night.  
The lights will be bright  
Hopes will be high and they are reaching the sky  
Love is for the night, the night is for the young  
Love and lust are intertwined and the moment it has come..._

Senior year had finally arrived and was heading to an end.  
The two of them started off as merely child hood friends.  
She could be mean, and harsh at times too  
Then her true colors started to shine through  
They kissed at fourteen with tears in her eyes she held him so tight.  
Four years later, they will be kissing past midnight...

Prom night  
Elwood City High school.

Francine was looking one last time in the mirror at herself. She had grown into quite the stunning young female. Her monkey features mixed with her dark long curly hair and curvy body complimented the dress she had been saving for since the beginning of the year.

"Oh my little Franala" Laverne grinned. She wrapped her arms around her youngest daughter and wept happy tears.  
"You are stunning." "I am so proud of you"

Francine sighed and hugged her proud mother back.  
When her lipstick had been applied by her friend Sue ellen Armstrong, who was standing beside her in a forest green dress as sparkly as Francines, she did the same. Sue ellen had her hair tied up in a bun with ringlets hanging down.

"George and Arthur are on their way" She gasped with excitement.  
"It was sweet of them to pull in together for a limo."

Sue ellen and Francine had cemented a more solid friendship over the years at high school. Muffy Crosswire had lost many friends through her tactics which included cheating, lying and breaking friendships with others through her scheming. She did attempt to break Georges heart with a fake text from Sue Ellens phone saying she was sleeping with Binky. Naturally it backfired. She had grown jealous ever since Sue ellen and George won Junior prom the year before and wasn't about to let that slide.

Not happy with simply being home coming queen, Miss Crosswire was determined to win this year. She had her date, her dress and was trying to gain popularity by hiring out limos for everyone. Only a few of the class took up Miss Crosswires offer. Fern and Jenna decided to let Muffys limousine ride to the prom entertain them. Maria was with them. Fern wore a tuxedo, to spice things up a little bit.  
Muffy was sparkling in her dark purple dress, in the same style as Francine's. Her hair was long and maintained the same waves and red colour. She was fitted with accessories and make up, the same as Sue Ellen and her ex best Friend. Miss Frensky had made Muffy most jealous when she turned her friendship towards others over her. She was determined to win Senior prom.  
Little did she know that her last stint at conning her way into homecoming Queen would be thwarted. This time Prom King and Queen would go to the rightful winners who were those most voted for. Money had nothing to do with it.

Sue Ellen held Francine's hand as they waited outside for the limo to pull up.  
With excitement, their hearts skipped a beat as Arthur and George popped out, holding a corsage for each of them.

Francine blushed and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend. Arthur looked pretty suave in his dark grey suit and stylish new glasses. He smelt of an alluring cologne and grasped Francine's waist with his warm hands.  
"Hello sweetheart" he warmly said.  
"Hey." She smiled back.

Sue ellen was greeted by her boyfriend. George was wearing a traditional tux with a pair of black shoes. They embraced each other and were escorted into the large vehicle two by two.

"As much as I want to kiss you the entire way there" George grinned. "I wouldn't want to ruin that lovely lipstick of yours"  
Sue Ellen giggled and pressed her lips against the moose's cheek.

"How thoughtful" Francine teased. She was clasping Arthurs hand, it felt warm and a little sweaty.  
"Well this is it" She said. They looked each other in the eye.  
"Once prom is over..."  
Arthur interrupted her by pressing one solitary finger against her painted lips.  
"Shhh" "Lets not think about that just yet"

Francine rolled her eyes. "You wont be able to stop thinking about it"  
Arthur went a darker shade of red.

To stop his lustful train of thought, they pulled up outside the school.  
Entering the hall, they were greeted by their friends and many eyes were agape at what Miss Frensky was wearing.

Fern was already there, dancing with Alex in matching Tuxedos. Jenna was with Jack weasel, she wore a sparkly pink dress, more modest than that of Francine and Muffys. She had a small tiara on her head as well.  
Muffy was dragging Binky along the hall, making sure she looked the best however she was much outdone by Francine and her cheeks started to glow red with envy when she saw her ex friend in a deep ruby red dress, talking with Sue Ellen and George. Arthur greeted Buster who was drinking punch while Maria clasped on to him happily. She was wearing a sapphire dress and a big smile.

"Wow, so you finally did it?" Arthur asked.  
Maria nodded. "I ended up asking him" "I had no idea he liked me" she blushed.  
Buster laughed and handed a cup of punch toward her.  
"Well I am a little hard to read, or so I am told" He replied, scratching his head.

Francine came over and greeted the two of them.  
"Hard to read?" she raised a brow. "Ive been friends with the guy since pre school and I still have no idea what he's on about" She joked.  
Buster handed two cups of punch to the couple.  
"Well Francine" "there is order to my disorder" He proudly stated.

Arthur looked at Francine and sighed. The world would be a very boring place without Buster Baxter.  
"Well I am glad you both got what you wanted" Francine said with a smile.

"Thanks" Maria replied.  
She lowered her voice. "I shouldn't tell you this" She whispered into her ear. "I voted for you"  
Francine was overjoyed. "Really?" "Thank you"

"Well" Buster groaned. "We all know that homecoming was er...rigged?"  
"It doesn't matter" Arthur shook his head. "What matters is now, our last night together"  
"Hey, we'll still be friends." Francine nudged Buster and looked over at Maria.  
"Yeah duh Arthur" Buster joked.  
"George and Sue ellen are traveling after summer, but we're going to keep in touch"  
"duh" Francine replied with a grin.

Arthur laughed and grabbed his girlfriend's hand, "Come on you lets dance"  
Sue ellen was dancing with George, the two of them were also candidates but had won last year. George was going to play a song he had written for Sue ellen but it would fit for any King and Queen but his love lay with the cat with the auburn hair.

Muffy sauntered past everyone dancing and approached Arthur and Francine who were dancing.  
"Uh hi" She interceded, pulling Francine away.  
"Wow you could poke an eye out with those boobs of yours" She smirked.  
Arthur wrapped his arms around her. "I think she looks great" He retorted.  
Francine rolled her eyes, "Muffy you are practically wearing the same outfit as me"  
Muffy folded her arms. "Well..." Just then Binky approached them.  
"You look hot Francine" "Can I dance with you?"  
"No" Muffy growled.  
"Uh maybe later" Francine smiled happily, in a deliberate attempt to rile muffy up and it was working well.

Muffy grabbed Binky by the arm and headed toward the stage where the Prom King and Queen were soon to be announced.

"All the best and good luck" Fern said with a weak smile.

"Shut up you freaking tuxedo wearing freak" Muffy hissed and stormed off.  
Fern just held Alex close and smiled.  
"You're plan is going to turn her upside down" He said in a low voice.  
"Oh yes" She looked over at Jenna. "It will come to fruition"...

It was time, the big moment had arrived.  
The class of 2015 waited in anticipation for the King and Queen of the prom to be announced.  
The three female nominees stood up on stage.

Sue ellen Armstrong Francine Frensky Muffy Crosswire

The male nominees stood opposite

Buster Baxter Arthur Read George Lungdren

Fern Walters opted to announce the King and Queen of the prom, so she took to the mic and announced the results with a grin on her face. This was just the beginning.

"You're King and Queen of the prom" She began...  
"This years Prom king is Arthur Read" She happily announced.

Multiple applause went up as Arthur blushed the entire time, accepting the crown with a smile.  
"Your Senior prom Queen is..

All three girls held hands, including Muffy who squeezed Sue ellens hand tightly. Muffy gave her an envious look.  
Sue ellen had already won the year before, she was not too fussed.  
Fern grinned and looked over at the three girls.

"Francine Frensky"

Francine gasped and was greeted by Fern who placed a tiara on her head and gave her a silver scepter. The tiara complimented her earrings perfectly.

Woots and cheers could be heard as the two took to the dance floor.  
"You have to give a little speech afterward you know?" Fern whispered in miss frenskys ear.  
She gulped. "Oh right, yeah Queens duty and all right?"  
Fern patted her on the shoulder. "You will be fine" "Now go and enjoy your dance.."

Sue ellen and Muffy were given a bouquet of flowers.  
Muffy threw hers onto the floor while Sue ellen graciously accepted them.

"Now I beleive George has written a song for the King and Queens first dance?"  
George removed his silver blazer and stood up by the mic to play...  
"This is a song for lovers everywhere" He pointed at Sue ellen, standing at the side of the stage smiling sweetly.

 _Girl, I say, if only life would lean our way,  
Well, you and me, we'd run away to be wherever our adventure waits,  
And time would be a distant memory, nobody could tell us to stay,  
Well, I've been dreaming ever since I've seen you  
Heaven when you came my way.  
_  
 _I heard your heart say love, love, love  
I heard your heart say love, love, love  
I heard your heart say love, love, love  
I heard your heart say love, love, love  
_

As the music played and the atmosphere changed into a sombre romantic one, Francine held her partner close and blushed.

"Im still shocked." She said as Arthur twirled her around. "You're not really that shocked are you?" He smirked.  
She cupped her hands around his waist and sighed. "Well no but everyone hopes to win."  
Arthur grinned and placed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Yeah that's true" His other hand was wrapped around her waist.  
His hand was slipping downward past her hips.  
"Arthur Timothy Read" She said while biting her lip.

"Just go with it" He whispered as they continued to dance to the song George had written.

 _Oh, it's seems awfully far for us to find at all,  
All these years will wash away and we'll be clean but we'll have nothing more,  
Well I can't say there'll come another day where money and our time affords,  
On our hands, our wrinkles understand we never really wanted more._

I heard your heart say love, love, love  
I heard your heart say love, love, love  
I heard your heart say love, love, love  
I heard your heart say love, love, love

Muffy tossed her hair and flounced off. She'd had enough of the music and the "Atmosphere"

Fern asked Muffy wait as she had a special announcement. This intrigued the red headed Crosswire...

"Fine, I'll stay but only because I hope Arthur trips and falls" She snarled. "He wouldn't even be in the running if it weren't for Francine"  
She started spouting on but it just annoyed Fern who went and spoke with Jenna and Ladonna.  
Ladonna had arrived late wearing a green gown and blue tights. She looked the absolute opposite of her usual self.

After moving down back Louisiana two years ago, Ladonna had gotten pregnant to the sheriffs son Hudson Jr and had a boy called H.H Jr. The community she lived in was not one to judge so she was happy with her lot and married her sixteen year old groom last year when he turned eighteen, since its legal down there (in this story anyway) and she celebrated her eighteenth by coming to the prom.

The tall bunny was widely greeted by her friends and Buster asked for a dance.  
"Why sure" she beamed.  
"Yáll are welcome to come meet our lil boy" "My husband knows all about my adventures up here"  
Binky and Jenna, Fern and Alex looked at each other, wondering how much of her "adventures" she had told her husband were actually based on truth...but it did not matter.

The song was drawing to an end as Sue ellen took a dance with Binky while Muffy lit up a cigarette in the bathroom...

 _And all the life about to go is in my mind,  
Cause all the loudest voices in the world are never right_

I heard your heart say love, love, love  
I heard your heart say love, love, love

Wo-oh-ooh, love, love, love

After the song, the romance and everyone got up to dance together...  
There was much applause for the song and the musician behind it.  
"wooohoo" The class cheered. Sue ellen thanked Binky for the dance and George took a bow.  
He placed his guitar down and grabbed Sue ellen by the waist.  
"I love you Miss Armstrong"  
"I love you Mr Lungdren" She cooed.

"WAIT" Fern called into the mic.  
"Time for the speech"

Ladonna noticed Francine walk up to the stage and gave her a wink.  
She had helped her out before with public speaking.  
"You of all people have got this one" She grinned, giving her a thumbs up.  
Francine nodded her head and held in a breathe.

"Uh well first off" "Thank you" She began.  
"Well" She started, scanning the hall. All of the familiar faces she had known for so many years would be going off into different directions. Who knew where life would take each and every one of them?

"Well theres no more looking back now" She sighed. "We are no longer young adults, we are women and men"  
I cannot believe we finally made it" She squealed. "To the best class at Elwood city High" "Cheers"  
The class applauded in agreement.

Ladonna wiped a tear from her eye.  
"Golly that was somethin"

"Sure was" Buster agreed.  
As the group were about to start cutting loose, Fern interceded again.  
She gave Francine a large hug and asked that everyone wait for a second.

"So everyone there was a glitch in this falls home coming Queen ball" Miss Walters announced.  
Muffys lips curled and her eyes narrowed as she slid out of the bathroom...

"What?" She hissed.  
Binky wrapped his arms around her.  
"Its probably nothing" he said.  
She ignored him.

"Due to miscalculations and a devious and highly suspicious act" Fern continued.  
"The votes were not correctly tallied and it turns out that the homecoming queen of 2015 is actually"...

Muffy gasped as the name Jenna Morgan was read out triumphantly by Fern.

Many more gasps and widened eyes filled the room. They then turned to glares in miss crosswires direction.  
Jenna happily received her crown, having removed her small Tiara in place of a large golden encrusted crown.  
Miss Morgan was given a large round of applause.  
Francine was asked to stand beside her and pose for a photo.

Then came the prom King and Queen photographs.  
The prom courts followed but Muffy was in no mood and her picture was a grumpy one seated next to Buster who was laughing his head off.

"That was the best prom ever" Buster continued to laugh so loudly he was clenching his stomach.  
Muffy ran out in tears screaming how much she hated everyone.

Binky went to follow but figured it pointless so he stayed.

As the mood grew dimmer and the lights went a shade of deep purple the couples danced and whispered into each others ears.  
"Im going to have you as my wife Francine" Arthur whispered gently.  
She rested her head against his chest.  
"Oh?" she looked up at him with a grin. "Is that so Mr Read?"  
He nodded his head.

Removing his glasses she gave him a seductive wink and told him to wait and see how the night ahead would go first...  
Arthur was grinning from ear to ear, I mean his vision was blurry but his lust was high.  
As the night drew to a close, everyone congratulated the Prom King and Queen before heading to the after party, which was hosted at Binkys since his place was the largest and Muffy had abruptly cancelled.

Arthur had other plans...  
As they headed out into the summer air, Arthur wrapped a red shawl around his girlfriend.  
Buster linked arms with Maria and winked at Francine.  
He then looked over at his best pal. "So you kept your promise?" "Tonight s the night"  
Francine sighed. "Yeah yeah" She folded her arms but let a smile escape from her lips.  
Fern looked at her and smiled with a devious grin. "Have fun." She said with a sly wink.  
Arthur and Buster high fived each other while George just gave them a winning grin. Sue ellen whispered something into his ear and the two of them slipped away, her green sparkling shoes skidding off into the distance...

* * *

Later that night...

Her beautiful brown eyes glistened under the moonlight.  
"Well its midnight" She trembled in his grasp.  
"It certainly is" He replied with a seductive tone of voice...  
He was helpless to resist the allure of her scent, body and beautiful eyes, shimmering under the glow of the moon...  
As they kissed, the feeling grew more passionate, the love they felt for each other was growing stronger and eventually... One hour later

They lay together in Arthurs bed as one, completely naked and embraced in each others arms.  
"Together forever" He whispered into her ear... "My queen"...  
Looking at her diamond ring resting on her engagement finger she sighed happily and mouthed the words...  
"Forever" in reply

* * *

Yes it was soppy and romantic and a little unrealistic. Sometimes a little happiness is needed in fanfiction and in general to lighten the spirits of sadness and depression...


End file.
